Reverse Influx of Stanley or not
by centerspotfish
Summary: Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary Summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: seriously we need a chapter indicating chapter one so that people know it's the starting chapter? What? What in the name of buttons is a prologue?

Oh!

...Hello there… ah… Pardon if i'm being rude but, may i asked why are you here? For a story? For a story you say! Oh how splendid, you know what they say, a bit of spice that is storytelling can brew the most delicious dish of life. Though, i had never heard anyone say that in my life, feel free to inform me if you do.

So without further ado, let the storytelling begin *celebratory noise*... Ahem... Um... *whistling noise* ... Ah...

Pardon me for being rude, again, but when is it you'll start? What? Me? Oh~ you want a story from me? Well I would never. *rustling paper sound* But if you insist.

There once was a beautiful princess named Matilda El Marone. She lives in a strong and mighty castle made from nothing more from stone and held together by peanut butter. One day, suddenly out of nowhere aliens from outer space flew in from the sky, wearing tutu dress and a laser gun the shape of-

What? What is it? Come on spit it out. A story about the game The Stanley Parable? Why? I mean it's a wonderful game don't get me wrong but- Shut up…

I MEAN IT'S A GAME, not a book, not only a script but a game. You can't honestly expect to duplicate the interactive narrative natu- Wha? FanFiction? You mean I'm on FanFiction? Hold on.

*keyboard clicking noises*

Ah huh. So it seems. Nevertheless wouldn't you rather hear an original story from me? No? Okay… I mean it a mighty good story. Still no? *Sigh* If i must…

Princess Matilda then is required to- Still no huh? Okay i give, let's start on this Stanley Parable story then… ahem...

I say, since I pretty much put all my effort to the Princess story to the point that I have nothing left on the matter of a new idea for a Stanley Parable story. Hmm.. You know what come back another time that should give me ample amount of time in order to come up your beloved Stanley Parable a story idea. Go on then, shoo, out with you, go do something else meanwhile I write my story… I don't know, something, outside? Go~ hangout with family and all that. I don't know come back another time Mr or Mrs…

You know what, with all this writing I felt rude for not even catching your name. Apologies, may you tell me your. Bah… too hard to remember, you know what? I have an idea. Why don't i just call you... Stanley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What, there a continuation for this?

Oh welcome back, today Stanley decided to log back into everybody's favourite website, FanFiction, and continue on reading the blasphemy of a first chapter by some random person over the internet. Or Stanley could have skip all of that and go straight into the second chapter, like a neanderthal, defy all manner of chronology. But Stanley too smart for that, I'm sure.

Anyway, after months of suspend, here it is.

*Victory Trumpet*

The second chapter of the story!

While many would have given that this be another abandonment of literature by the artist, but not Stanley. I am sure Stanley was able to recognise the genius displayed in the first chapter to continue waiting in patient for the eventual second chapter, Good job Stanley.

Now the time come, second chapter (I think i drag the word count enough *pat myself on the back*)

*Ahem*

Imagine this.

Stanley eyes scan the screen and upon Stanley screen, a story, not just any story but a story in which Stanley felt deeply connected to, engross in and absorb in. Stanley's eyes move hurriedly from left to right observing the seemingly endless lines of texts, until, Stanley scrolls but there were no more texts. The rest of the page was a wall of white.

Stanley panic and start scrolling upwards directly at the last line of the bulk.

-To be continued-

Stanley read again and again but everytime it was the same. As if the words itself haunt Stanley's mind unwilling to release its grip upon Stanley's consciousness.

To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued, To be continued

Stanley would not have it as literature albeit internet literature, but literature nonetheless. Was able to entertained Stanley to bring Stanley such pleasure, like another undisclosed activity, and Stanley need to know what comes next. As such the writer need to be held responsible.

Filled with motivation, Stanley stood up from the computer screen and looked left.

There it was, a door. An open door.


End file.
